


You're Not Here

by Imadethisaccountasajoke



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dreams, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Karl Jacobs is dead, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imadethisaccountasajoke/pseuds/Imadethisaccountasajoke
Summary: “Do you not love me anymore, Sap?”“I do, trust me.”  “It’s just....”“You’re not here.”orKarl is dead and Sapnap isn't taking it very well.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	You're Not Here

…

…..

………

Sapnap groans, sitting up groggily. Squinting, he looks around the surrounding area in confusion. He wasn’t in his room; that’s for sure. But he also wasn’t in a familiar place, either. So where exactly was he?

White. All he saw was white, and nothing but white. It drove him mad how white everything was, how quiet it was, too.

**_Ba-dump_ **

**_Ba-dump_ **

**_Ba-dump_ **

His heart raced, every beat getting louder and louder within each second.

**_Clack_ **

**_Clack_ **

**_Clack_ **

Was someone there? Surely not, who would be here In this empty void with him? His mind must be playing tricks on him— _mocking_ him for being so alone in an isolated place.

“Sapnap?” A familiar voice he hadn’t heard in a long time called out to him. But this shouldn’t be possible, so how-

“…Karl….” Sapnap utters, head drooped. There was a long pause before the older man spoke up, “Why the long face, Sap?” He smiles whole-heartedly, sitting besides the slouched man, who had yet to reply. “Karl.. No, who… who’re you?” Karl giggles uncontrollably at the unexpected question. Sapnap had no idea how long it had been since he last heard that laughter.

That beautiful laugh, that had been long gone, taken away from this world.

“You nimrod, don’t tell me you’ve forgotten me. I’m Karl, Karl Jacobs!” More silence filled the air as Sapnap tried to process the situation he was in. He turned his head away from the smiling boy.

....

“What’s wrong?” Karl’s face softens, placing his hand on Sapnap’s shoulder, who jolts it away from him.

“Do you not love me anymore, Sap?” Karl pouts, and it felt like someone punched Sapnap in the chest. “I do, trust me.” He manages to say, still not looking directly into Karl’s eyes. “It’s just....” He takes a deep breath.

“You’re not here.”

He shakily exhales, trying not to cry in front of Karl. “But...” Karl cups his hands onto Sapnap’s cheeks, making him turn his head to look at him. “I’m here right now, am I not?”

His eyes widen at the sight of Karl’s hazel eyes. He remembers those pairs of eyes; ones that used to look at him with such adoring love. But now that was all gone, wasn’t it? All those happy memories with Karl...

Are now just memories in the past.

Sapnap breaks down, letting himself cry, giving into the embrace of Karl’s once very warm, welcoming hands. Which were now as cold as ice. Death did that to people, didn’t it?

He feels those cold pair of hands, rubbing through his hair, calming him down. Oh my god, he missed this so much. He missed Karl so much.

“Please..” he sobs, gripping at Karl’s hoodie. The multi-colored hoodie he once thought were ugly looking. “Please come back to me, Karl... to _us.”_

_...._

“You know I can’t do that, Sapnap.” He mumbles, watching the once playful boy break down on his lap. How sorrowful. “I love you, more than anything.” Sapnap repeats over and over again, like a chorus. “I love you too,” Karl smiles, kissing the other man’s forehead. He wishes he could do something to stop his trembling. “Give me one more kiss,” Karl requests, and Sapnap eagerly pulls Karl into a hungry, passionate kiss.

“I need to go now.”

“But I don’t wanna say goodbye again.” Sapnap tightens his grip around Karl, who pulls away from him.

“Will I get to see you again, Karl?” He sniffs, tears blurring his vision as he helplessly watches Karl walk away.

...

“I’m sorry.”

——

He wakes up, drenched in sweat.

Of course it was all a dream. He wouldn’t ever be able to hold Karl in his arms anymore.

Tears stain his sheets, as he lets out a pained sob.

Karl Jacobs, one he used to call his friend and boyfriend, was gone.


End file.
